


home is where the cats are

by icarusinflight



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions Art war, Hunk (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Shiro and Keith are soft boyfriends okay, col events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Written for the prompt:"Hey honey…did you seriously adopt another kitten?”Just some Sheith domestic fluff for your Saturday





	home is where the cats are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:"Hey honey…did you seriously adopt another kitten?”

Keith is immediately off balance when he enters the house and there’s no Shiro. It’s not unusual for Shiro to be out, and it’s not like he greets Keith at the door usually. But the house lights are on, and the living room and kitchen are empty.  He walks slowly to the bedroom, and when he’s not there either Keith removes his jacket, carefully hanging it up in the closet, and then resumes his search for Shiro.

“Babe.” He calls out, before adding somewhat superfluously, “you home?”

“I’m in the bathroom.” The voice replies, the sound muffled, blocked by more than just the distance between them.

Shiro can’t be having a shower, Keith’s brain supplies helpfully.

If he were showering, the exhaust fan would be on, and besides, Keith would have heard the shower running as soon as he entered the house if that were the case.

He could have finished his shower, and still be in the bathroom, possibly shaving, but again the fan would have probably been on.

He clasps his fingers on the bathroom door handle, twisting it and pushing the door open carefully and slowly, just in case Shiro is standing within the doors opening range.

The door only gives the normal amount of resistance, and when Keith has it open, he looks into the room to find Shiro fully clothed, sitting on the tiled floor.

“Shut the door.” Shiro instructs him. Keith feels himself completing the action before he’s even considered not doing it, the click of the latch echoing in the small room before he even considers why Shiro asked him to close it, why the door would even need to be closed.

Keith can feel the confusion tugging at his face, reflecting the turmoil inside him. Something is still off. He doesn’t know what, but he can feel it, tugging at his edges. He hates the feeling, too many years spent with no idea what was going on, so many years spent trying to make sure he has the whole picture, that when he gets stuck back here again, it grates at him.

“Come here.” Shiro says, taking pity on Keith, and reaching out for him, wrapping his large hand easily around Keith’s wrist, the fingers easily reaching around. Shiro tugs, and Keith does as he always does, and follows Shiro, letting himself be pulled down, he falls to kneel in front of Shiro.

Shiro pulls at his wrist again, tugging him further in, his other hand pushing at Keith’s shoulder, until he’s been rearranged, tucked into Shiro’s side. Shiro lets go of his wrist to wrap his arm around Keith’s shoulder, pulling him in tighter.

“How was your day babe?”

Keith feels the frown on his face, his brow furrowing. It’s a distraction, Keith thinks. There’s something going on, he hasn’t worked it out yet.

“Fine.” He answers, and it’s true, it was fine, there’s nothing overly important, or outstanding, but he’d usually elaborate, tell Shiro about his day, about the drills he ran, complain about some of the students, or _something._ Instead he’s focusing his attention on the room, casting his eyes around the small room.

Now that he can look, he spots the outlier in the room almost immediately.

“Shiro.” He says, trying to keep his voice calm, but that in itself is probably a giveaway, as much as any other tone he could have taken. “What is that?”

He’s looking in the direction of the item, and really, the room isn’t large enough that there’s much he could be talking about, but he’s not surprised when Shiro says: “What?”

His voice is tongue in cheek, it’s obvious he’s playing with Keith, dodging the subject, but Keith indulges him anyway.

“Is that a kitty litter in the corner?”

“Oh, that.” Shiro says, and his tone is light. “Yeah it is.”

“And what’s it doing in here?” Keith pushes the subject.

“It’s for the cat in here Keith.” Keith can almost hear the grin on Shiro’s face, he’s sure if he turned his face up to look, he’d see the lift at the edge of Shiro’s lips. “You can’t have a cat in here without giving them a litter tray.”

“Why is there a cat in here, Shiro?” Keith asks. The silence is telling, as is the presence of a new cat food tray, positioned in the corner by the bathroom unit.

He changes tack, “Hey honey –“ his voice lighter and a little teasing as he says the words, “–did you seriously adopt another kitten?”

Shiro’s head drops down, burying into Keith’s hair. “Maybe.”

Keith’s thoughts rush ahead. A kitten. Another cat. They aren’t even allowed the two they have. Mika and Basco have to go stay with Hunk when they have inspections, and he doesn’t mind but still.

What if the kitten doesn’t get along with Mika and Basco. What if they end up having those screaming fights that he’s only ever heard of before.

He can feel his breath starting to race, speeding up along with his thoughts, but then Shiro squeezes his arm, the hard press of the fingers dragging him out and away from his thoughts.

He looks up, dragged from his thoughts, and his attention is grabbed by a flash of movement. And his head turns to bring the movement into focus.

What he sees is a small black kitten, just edging out from under the bathroom unit.

The kitten is tiny, it looks too small really to be away from its mother, and Keith knows, immediately, that this is why Shiro brought the kitten home with him. Shiro can never resist a stray.

Keith should know.

The kitten is inching out, slowly, and Keith stays stock-still, even settling his breathing, as if that might make a difference. But the kitten is still making its way out, and Keith doesn’t want to interrupt its movement. The kitten approaches Shiro and Keith, and Keith figures it’s probably approaching Shiro, heading to the person who rescued it from whatever fate and hardships it would have faced. When it walks past Keith to sniff his own boots, it takes every bit of control not to flinch away.

He’s rewarded by the kitten walking even closer, making his way up Keith’s legs, eventually stepping onto them, climbing up on its own wobbly little legs, and eventually, surprisingly, the kitten makes its way into Keith’s lap. The kitten sniffs Keith’s pants, padding its little paws against the material, before turning around a few times, and settling down in his lap.

Only then does Keith breath properly again, taking a deep mouthful of air, while also being careful to make sure doesn’t shift too much, doesn’t disrupt the kitten.

“I think she likes you.” Shiro says the words into his hair, before placing a kiss there. He wraps his other arm around Keith, embracing him fully into a hug.

“Yeah.” Keith agrees softly. “Does she have a name?”

“No, I thought we could name her together.”

“Oh.” Keith thinks about that. Mika and Basco already had names when they got them, passed on from a couple who had moved away and couldn’t take them. It was a nice thought that this kitten would be theirs, right from the start. “Thank you.” He says, a little belatedly, when he feels like he should say something.

“So you’re not mad then?” Shiro asks.

“Nah,” Keith replies, “but if she makes a mess you’re cleaning it up.”

“That’s fair.” Shiro huffs. “That’s an entirely reasonable request. I love you.”

“I love her.” Keith responds. And Shiro huffs a laugh into his hair. Keith lets the silence go, just long enough that it feels like that might be all he’s saying, before he adds. “And I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos give me life  
> find me on tumblr at [candybarrnerd](http://candybarrnerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
